


[翟至味x顾魏】医生与总裁的兼容性

by Rin07



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin07/pseuds/Rin07
Kudos: 3





	[翟至味x顾魏】医生与总裁的兼容性

翟至味真是又拽又可爱，跟顾医生真是绝配~

万万没想到，四个多月没动笔，动笔就是新cp...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

会议室的气压低到令人窒息，惨白的电子屏幕异常瘆人。窗外大雨滂沱，混杂着时不时炸响的惊雷，似乎把整个公司笼罩在阴翳里。小翟总黑着脸紧盯站在一边搓着手，目光躲闪的总监，眼神之凌厉仿佛能把对方看出个洞来。离他最近的副总分明看见他额角暴起的青筋。翟至味极少开会，毕竟公司里的员工都是年轻人，公司里大多年轻人在制作新款游戏上的观点总是不谋而合，不需要专门开会来商量什么。久而久之，公司便没有了“例会”这种烦人的东西。不过，一旦翟至味开会，那就必有大事。

新提拔上来的总监吓得连呼吸都乱了频率。

“麻烦你告诉我，在游戏软体构造最关键的时候，你手下的技术员为什么会带着数据跑了？！”会议桌被翟至味拍得砰砰响，“我让你升职是鼓励你给别人输送人才吗？”

总监的脸被翟总吓得煞白，哆哆嗦嗦回应道：“对不起，对不起翟总... ...我不知道他们竟然会来挖墙脚... ...”

“你不知道！让你管四个程序员，被挖走两个！大半数据都被他们带走了！你觉得一句对不起就能解决了？”翟至味恨不得把总监揍一顿。

四周的温度降至冰点，翟至味气得脑袋嗡嗡直响。吐出一口怒气，他一字一句道：“不把数据弄一点不差弄回来，你就等着赔钱吧！”

总监低着头，不知如何是好。

“翟总，其实我们可以换... ...”

“散会！一个星期找不回来就别干了！”

这会儿哪还有人敢消极怠工，散会之后一个个跑得比兔子还快。可怜的新总监只能等着所有人都离开，独自偷摸着掉眼泪。

翟至味前脚刚出会议室，后脚助理就从办公桌前冲了过来。“翟总，顾医生来了，在您办公室。”助理小声在翟至味的耳边道。

“知道了，你先去忙吧。”他变脸的速度甚至可以去申请吉尼斯世界纪录。

办公室的门虚掩着，里边隐隐约约传来游戏的枪声。“宝宝，你怎么过来了？不是说好我去接你吗？”翟至味的脸笑得跟花似的。

“查完房就来了，难得早下班，来你公司看看。”顾魏看着电脑屏幕上巨大的#98/100，挠挠头有些无奈，“你又要掉段了... ...”

“没关系，我能再打回来。你的手是拿来救人的。”翟至味单手撑在桌沿，另一只则轻轻揉按着顾魏的手。顾医生的手比翟至味的略小一点，他总喜欢这样有事没事摸摸他，“手怎么这么凉？我帮你泡杯巧克力？”翟至味说罢突然侧过身，牵起顾魏，把他的手贴在自己脸上。“唔... ...好冰。”

“冷还贴着。”顾魏微曲起手指，温柔地顺着翟至味的鬓角，“是不是傻。”

“我哪里傻了... ...”翟总撅起嘴显得一脸委屈。

“不傻不傻，我家翟总最聪明了。”

“亲我。”

“亲完就好好工作。”翟至味有时候真是比医院里的那些小病人们还难哄，也不知道他吃什么长大的。顾魏想着，站起身，低下头在翟总的嘴上留下浅浅一吻，“好了，你该认真... ...嗯...”

不知道翟至味哪来的毛病，总喜欢打断别人的话。小总裁一把把医生按回自己的椅子上，一边膝盖扣在顾魏两腿之间，让他没有多余的活动空间。翟至味捏紧他的下巴，顾魏被迫张开嘴，接受来自小翟总热烈的吻。翟至味的唇比顾医生的要厚，亲起来自然比较舒服。小孩的拇指抵在顾魏嘴下，指甲盖都泛起一片白色，可见力道之大。翟至味的吻技真是没得说，顾医生舒服得干脆闭上眼，如奶猫一般吮吸对方的唇。两个回合下来，顾魏被亲得有些缺氧，他偏过头朝椅背靠去，试图给自己留出一点换气的空间。没等顾魏喘口气，翟至味又凑了上来。

在医院其他同事眼里，顾医生是一位稳重且温柔的外科医生，仿佛一切都能被他控制得有条不紊。而翟至味，大概就是上天派来打乱他的生活节奏，使他乱了阵脚，结果顾医生还心甘情愿依着他的人。

“啵。”

唇瓣分离的声音听得翟至味红了耳朵。嘴里牵出的银丝挂在顾魏嘴角，令人忍不住往不好的方向想象。顾魏今天穿了件宽松的针织衫，还特意在胸口别了一只小兔子的胸针。这样走在大街上，怕是会被当作刚进入职场的小白兔，谁能相信他已经31岁了。翟至味罪恶的双手向顾魏的毛衣伸去。

“别闹！还在公司呢！”顾魏吓得攥紧自己的衣服，“你答应我亲完就继续工作的。”

“你这样我哪还有心思工作啊... ...”翟至味眯起双眼，凑到顾魏耳边轻声道：“我们可以在这里试试。”他说着，还是把手伸进了顾魏的衣服里。

“嗯... ...翟至味，你不要乱来。”怎奈何顾魏的腰实在太敏感，翟至味滚烫的手掌刚抚上他的腰窝，顾医生就被刺激得全身紧绷。

翟至味看着男朋友通红的脸，方才开会那点愤怒全都一扫而空。“那你叫声好听的。”气血方刚的年轻人总有一百种方式增加自己与男朋友之间的情趣。顾魏都不知道这小孩哪里学来的这么多套路，结果自己似乎也乐在其中。

“哥... ...”

“这么简单？”翟至味上下描摹着医生的脊柱，“也太没新意了吧？”

“翟哥哥，放过我吧。”

翟至味好像听见了自己理智崩线的声音。这一声“翟哥哥”叫得他邪火下涌，再继续下去恐怕二人今天真能解锁办公室Play。

翟总下意识从椅子上跳开，可惜物理速度敌不过生理速度。下身支起的帐篷隔着西装裤异常羞耻，尤其还在公司里。翟至味约莫是低估了自己的忍耐力，小孩子总喜欢说些让顾医生面红耳赤的荤话。然而到了实战，他却异常纯情。

小孩，跟我斗。

“我助理来了！”翟至味微躬身子，站在顾魏身边。顾魏撑着脑袋朝助理礼貌性微笑，一时间竟不知谁才是新力量的总裁。

“翟总，他们刚商量出的解决方案需要我帮您打印出来吗？”

“不需要，明天再给我。”翟至味紧张得汗都冒出来了。

“好的。”机灵的助理顺便帮他们把门给关好。

透过百叶窗的缝隙，目送助理走远。小翟总瞬间松了口气，这样子如果被助理看到，说不定第二天公司里一半员工都要给他递辞职信。“哥... ...”翟至味看了一眼自己的裆，又可怜兮兮地盯着顾魏。

“不可能，自己解决。”顾魏推了推眼镜，并不打算帮助翟至味。

“我好可怜啊... ...”可怜的小翟总一个人挪到沙发上，捂着脸努力让激动的东西淡定下来。

看着小孩连脖颈都红透了，“噗。”顾魏一个没憋住笑出了声。

“你折腾的还笑我！”

“没有。”

“有！”翟至味的眉间拧成两座峰，既委屈又好笑。

“真没有，弟弟乖啊，还有半个小时你就能下班了。下班哥哥带你去吃好吃的行吧？”

“我要吃你！”

“你不怕你员工听见啊？”

“管他们的，你是我男朋友。”

“行，谁都得听翟小爷的话。”顾魏笑眯眯站起身，“其他事我们吃完饭再说好吗？”

“你答应我了啊，不许反悔。”

“哥哥有言而无信过吗？”顾魏瞄了一眼翟至味的裤子，确认对方已经平静下来，才放心把手搭在对方肩上。


End file.
